


All is Fair

by Strings (fangirlgeekout)



Series: Human Domesticity [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlgeekout/pseuds/Strings
Summary: “Now hold still.”“Cas, I don’t think-”“Shh.” Castiel laid a finger on Dean’s lips, a sly glint in his eyes. “Try.”





	All is Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Feb 2014 on [Tumblr](http://wordstrings.tumblr.com/post/77152970244/ficlet-all-is-fair).

“Now hold still.”

“Cas, I don’t think-”

“Shh.” Castiel laid a finger on Dean’s lips, a sly glint in his eyes. “Try.”

Dean shifted in the plain kitchen chair, trying to get more comfortable on the uncushioned wooden seat. The fact that Cas was straddling his lap was an added complication, albeit a welcome one.

A moment earlier, Cas had pulled back from their impromptu post-dinner, pre-dessert makeout session and said he wanted to try something. He’d guided Dean’s hands up and back over his shoulders to grasp the top slat of the ladderback chair, leaving his upper arms stretched vertically past his ears, elbows pointed toward the ceiling.

The chair back creaked as Dean adjusted his grip. His pinstriped tie hung loose around the unbuttoned collar of his shirt, a telltale pink mark blooming at the point of his right collarbone. Cas’ lips found the mirrored spot on the left while his fingers worked button by button, extending the V of visible white undershirt down to the waist of the crisp black trousers that still maintained their crease along the top of Dean’s thighs.

Dean’s head tilted back between his arms. He took a steadying breath as Castiel’s hands slid around his waist under his dress shirt, loosening the hem from its neat tuck into his pants. Open palms skimmed up the sides of his back, catching on his undershirt, and Cas pressed close to his chest, breathed hot against his jaw.

“ _Try_.”

Dean let his eyelids slip closed as Cas’ fingers traced over the backs of his hands where they gripped the chair. The delicate touch drew up his wrists and bare forearms, bumping over the rolled cuffs of his shirt near his elbows and turning to whisper down his triceps. He suppressed a faint shudder as Cas grazed over his underarms and down the sides of his stretched chest before sweeping inward and coming up to wrap warm around the back of his neck.

“I think I like it when you try new things,” Dean muttered with a secretive grin, leaving his eyes closed, endeavoring to keep track of all Castiel’s movements with the rest of his senses.

He flinched when Cas pressed into his lips with a hum. Maybe he wasn’t as good at tracking as he thought.

Cas chuckled against his mouth. “You don’t have to keep your eyes closed.”

“I know…” He shivered when Cas’ fingers splayed out over his upper arms again, dragging in long ovals from his elbows to just above his armpits. He pulled a long breath through his nose, trying to determine which of the conflicting sensations in his nervous system was winning out. The soft wet warmth at his jugular only muddled things further. “C-Cas…”

The hands slipped down to squeeze his shoulders reassuringly. “Just hold still.”

That was harder than it sounded. Dean tightened his grasp on the slat behind his neck as Cas caressed over his pectorals, under the edges of his open dress shirt, and slithered up his arms as far as the fitted sleeves allowed. Blunted fingernails skated back down the path in reverse, simultaneously inducing a prickling wave of goosebumps and a sharp twitch.

“That’s cheating,” he frown-smiled, squeezing his already shut eyes.

“There were no ground rules.”

“…Touché.” Dean’s grin grew as fingers serpentined down the sides of his ribs. He squirmed and felt Castiel’s thighs tighten around his own. “But come on, you can’t just do tha-hat and call it fair.”

“I can, and I will,” Cas smiled against his neck. “ _Love and war_  - and this is hardly war.”

Dean jumped and swallowed a squeak at the light spidering over his belly. “It’s gonna be-hehe, if you’re not carefulmmmm-“ He was silenced with an insistent kiss, a hand coming up to thread through his hair. He opened his eyes when Cas broke away, and he furrowed his brows.

"You know I hate it when you cut me off like tha-mmmMPH…”


End file.
